Remords et curiosité
by titvan
Summary: Fic écrite dans le cadre d'un concours Norribeth - Remake de la scène de la Curiosité de DMC, avec James à la place de Jack. Arrr&Arrr lol 'Read and review' si vous préférez


**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à eux! Sinon, je ne vivrais pas dans ce petit patelin paumé, mais à Malibu!!! (prononcé à la french) _**

**Note de début : Je viens de remarquer que je ne l'avais pas encore postée ici cette fic... donc, je le fais ^^ (vous allez me dire, a pu beaucoup de lecteurs du côté des pirates sur ff, z'ont tous rejoint Twilight! -_-° tous des déserteurs!! Et vous savez ce qu'on leur fait aux déserteurs...? Alors, ramenez vos fesses jusqu'ici et qu'ça saute, sinon c'est la planche, savvy?!! lol) Bref, oneshot qui a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours, Norribeth évidemment, le premier concours auquel je participais, arrivée troisième sur cinq, au milieu XD je suis donc ravie, et je vous laisse la lire, sans attendre. Enfin, petite précision d'abord, c'est un changement de scène, remplacez donc Jack par James dans la scène de la Curiosité ^^ (Jack, l'avait aut' chose à faire! ... comme se confier à son bocal de terre par exemple na! lol)**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**ps : les italiques du début représentent les paroles flashback de Norrington qu'Elizabeth est en train de se remémorer.**

* * *

**Remords et curiosité.**

_« La vie est étrange… Il fut un temps où j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour vous voir sourire comme ça en pensant à moi… » « Vous ne vous êtes pas demandée comment votre dernier fiancé s'est retrouvé sur le Hollandais Volant ? »_ De quel droit insinuait-il une telle chose ?! Bien sûr qu'elle y avait songé ! Avachie sur les marches menant au gaillard d'arrière, Elizabeth Swann se triturait les méninges. Elle avait atterri sur le Black Pearl dans l'unique but de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait : William Turner. Personne n'avait le droit de lui dire le contraire ! Pourtant James Norrington avait osé… Comment avait-il pu ?!

Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il était devenu si… amer et sarcastique. Qu'était-il donc advenu du gentilhomme courtois et un brin réservé qui l'avait demandée en mariage un an auparavant ? Qu'est-ce que le monde avait donc bien pu faire du commodore James Norrington ? L'avait-il changé en véritable gougeât ? Elle n'était pas certaine d'aimer la transformation. Surtout si elle devait être la cible numéro un de ses sarcasmes…

« Vous aurais-je donc donné à réfléchir ? »

Elle retint un léger sursaut en entendant sa voix, et se rendit brusquement compte de la présence de Norrington, assis près d'elle dans les escaliers. Instantanément agacée, elle plissa les yeux et entra dans son jeu.

« Ne me dites pas que vous prétendez réellement lire dans les pensées ? »

Norrington détourna les yeux et laissa échapper un rictus mi-amusé, mi-sardonique. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et sentit l'agacement monter encore d'un cran en elle. Quel était son problème au juste ?

« Vous avez cette aptitude à rendre tout tellement évident, qu'il ne m'est nul besoin de savoir lire dans vos pensées. »

Sa mâchoire du bas sembla se détacher du reste de son crâne. Elle était outrée, choquée, irritée.

« Je vous demande pardon ?!? »

Comment avait-il pu… ? Il était d'un prétentieux ! Piquée à vif par cette remarque pour le moins désobligeante, elle serra les dents en attendant une réponse. Réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Oh je vous en prie ! Ne faites pas l'innocente, vous m'avez très bien compris. Vous pensez peut-être que j'ai cru à votre sincérité quand vous avez accepté MA demande ? »

Bouche bée et les yeux ronds, elle réalisa enfin avec horreur l'étendue de ses propos. Était-il en train de la traiter de… ?!

« Oh, alors c'est ça ?! Vous n'avez pas digéré mon rejet et vous cherchez donc à vous venger ?! »

Norrington la toisa du regard sans piper mot, un petit sourire indéchiffrable accroché aux lèvres. Était-il vraiment en train d'insinuer qu'elle pouvait être ce genre de personne ? … L'était-elle vraiment dans le fond ? Avait-il raison en fin de compte ? Elle émit alors une grimace mi-partie de dégoût envers elle-même, mi-partie de dégoût envers Norrington, puis se leva, abandonnant ce dernier pour rejoindre le bastingage.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Comment avait-elle pu passer de « femme parfaite » à… ça ? En l'espace d'un an seulement !

Elle poussa un profond soupir et releva dignement la tête : elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Une main sur la hanche droite en signe de défi, elle décida de contre-attaquer.

« Je vous rappelle que vous nous avez présenté vos vœux de bonheur les plus sincères ! Dois-je en conclure qu'ils ne l'étaient pas ? »

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Il venait de se lever pour la rejoindre. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais elle était certaine qu'un énième rictus s'était formé sur ses lèvres. C'était agaçant !

« Vous n'en êtes pas sûre. Serait-il possible que je sois un bon menteur ? »

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et sentit là l'occasion rêvée de lui renvoyer la balle et de renverser la situation à son avantage.

« C'est une question pertinente… ! »

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit soudain venir prendre place à ses côtés, l'air grave et solennel. Elle avait fait mouche.

« Ils l'étaient. »

Ah, enfin ! Le James Norrington, droit et honnête, qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps était de retour ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Elle le préférait de loin à ce nouveau lui, certes moins guindé et… quelque part, diaboliquement séduisant… mais bien trop cynique à son goût. Satisfaite, elle esquissa un sourire taquin avant de reprendre :

« Je l'étais moi aussi. »

Il fronça les sourcils, mi-contrarié, mi-perplexe.

« Quand ça ? »

« Quand je vous ai dit que vous étiez un homme bien… un homme admirable. »

Elizabeth vit alors un nouveau rictus amer apparaître sur le visage bruni de Norrington, et son sourire s'envola instantanément. C'était désespérant. C'était comme s'il était devenu imperméable à ce qu'elle lui disait, comme s'il n'entendait désormais rien d'autre que son désir de vengeance !

Elle redoutait la suite comme jamais elle n'avait redouté quoi que ce soit. Qu'allait-il encore lui cracher à la figure ?

« Juste avant d'ajouter que ma décision ne changerait pas la vôtre… »

Un poids énorme sembla subitement s'abattre sur elle et elle ne sut d'où lui venait cette peine profonde qu'elle ressentit en entendant ces mots. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait honte… terriblement honte. Elle rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules, détourna les yeux et agrippa le bastingage, comme pour inviter le Black Pearl à la soutenir moralement.

« Je l'ai fait pour sauver Will… ! »

« Raison légitime… ! Mais avez-vous songé ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde à l'impact que vos paroles pourraient avoir sur moi !? »

Y avait-elle songé ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et lui explosa au visage comme un tir de canon : non, elle n'y avait pas songé. Elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à jouer avec les sentiments de Norrington afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais, en cet instant, un an après, elle regrettait… sincèrement. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard fuyant.

« James, je suis vraiment désolée ! … Mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Ne pouvons-nous pas aller de l'avant ? »

Une expression de souffrance fugace balaya les traits de Norrington et Elizabeth se surprit à enfoncer ses ongles dans le bois noir du Pearl. Aussi sûr qu'elle appréhendait sa réaction, elle venait de ressentir sa peine, et elle n'avait vraiment pas aimé ça.

Il fit alors quelques pas mal assurés vers elle et elle ne recula pas, le laissant approcher, malgré la forte odeur de rhum et de fange dont il embaumait.

« Aller de l'avant ? J'ai tout perdu… Elizabeth. Il ne me reste plus rien, pas même mon honneur. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il lança un regard méprisant et empreint de dégoût au navire qui les portait et les entourait. Elle ne le jugea pas sur sa réaction, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Après tout, ils étaient issus du même monde tous les deux…

Pourtant rien n'était réellement perdu. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui à son tour, la main gauche toujours agrippée au bastingage, et reprit sur un ton plus doux, plus tendre… et sincère, sentant un léger frisson se former au creux de ses reins au contact de la vive chaleur qui émanait de lui.

« Néanmoins nous sommes toujours là, vous et moi… libres et bien vivants. N'est-ce pas ce qui compte le plus, au fond ? »

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Elizabeth pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Norrington sur ses lèvres. Elle prit pour la première fois la peine de le regarder au fond des yeux. Des yeux si verts, et dans lesquels on pouvait lire tant de choses. Des choses dont elle n'avait jamais eu connaissance, qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginées. Elle n'avait jamais daigné leur prêter la moindre attention, mais maintenant qu'elle le faisait…

« Et « Will » ? »

Un éclair de tristesse dans les prunelles de son interlocuteur l'arracha à sa contemplation. Will ? Elle soupira et baissa la tête pendant quelques secondes. Elle venait de réaliser. C'était terrible, mais elle venait de se rendre compte qu'en réalité…

« Vous aviez raison. Je ne me suis pas demandée comment il s'était retrouvé sur le Hollandais Volant… »

Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule petite fois à Will depuis qu'elle était montée à bord. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de savoir s'il allait bien, ou même s'il était toujours en vie.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire triste et approcha son visage encore un peu plus de celui de Norrington, presque sur la pointe des pieds.

« En revanche, je me suis demandée ce qui était arrivé au commodore James Norrington… des dizaines de fois déjà… »

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver, mais des visions de James et d'elle-même, mari et femme, étroitement enlacés dans des draps de satin, en sueur et le souffle court, se matérialisèrent subitement dans son esprit et elle sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. D'où lui venait ce désir soudain et dévorant pour James ? L'avait-il toujours habitée sans qu'elle n'en sût rien ?

Norrington avala nerveusement sa salive, et Elizabeth décela une note d'incertitude, de perplexité dans sa voix lorsqu'il parla.

« Etes-vous en train de me dire que… ? Est-il possible que vous soyez en train de… ? »

Était-il possible qu'elle le soit… ? Que se serait-il passé si elle l'avait épousé en fin de compte ? Sa curiosité piquée à vif, elle s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que leur deux nez se touchent, fixant les fines lèvres entrouvertes du commodore. Elle n'y tenait plus, il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net ! Bien sûr, elle se sentait un peu coupable envers Will… mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de refermer la distance, pour enfin savoir quel goût il avait. Elle savait que c'était réciproque.

« … ou êtes-vous tout simplement en train de me manipuler ? »

Elle aurait du se vexer, se sentir insultée, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle en joua, et tout en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, elle reprit sur un ton lascif, l'imposante barbe de Norrington lui chatouillant le menton et achevant d'attiser sa fantaisie.

« A votre avis… suis-je en train de vous manipuler ? »

Dans un élan de désir impulsif, Norrington laissa sa main gauche glisser le long de la joue d'Elizabeth avant d'aller se perdre dans ses cheveux couleur de miel, puis lui répondit dans un murmure rauque :

« Oh, mais je suis très curieux de le découvrir… ! »

La main d'Elizabeth agrippa encore un peu plus le bastingage à mesure que la main de Norrington agrippait l'arrière de sa nuque et elle eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux et de laisser les battements de son cœur s'emballer qu'une voix retentit, venant du nid de pie :

« Terre en vue !!! »

L'intensité du moment fut instantanément brisée, et la raison sembla à nouveau prendre le dessus sur eux. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre, et détournèrent les yeux, pantelants. Elizabeth allait se diriger vers le reste de l'équipage, assemblé à tribord, quand Norrington s'exclama :

« Je suis terriblement désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer ! »

Puis il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Elizabeth tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda disparaître dans le ventre du navire, un petit sourire indéchiffrable se formant sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination, et le coffre de Davy Jones sous le bras, très vite elle retrouverait Will… Mais elle ne sut pourquoi elle était déçue... déçue qu'ils aient été interrompus. Si seulement il n'avait pas autant hésité avant de l'embrasser. S'égarant quelques secondes elle se laissa aller à une nouvelle vision fantasmatique : James l'embrassant fougueusement, dans une étreinte à couper le souffle. Son sourire grandit à mesure que le rouge lui montait aux joues et elle rejoignit enfin le reste de l'équipage. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle se sentait coupable et honteuse d'avoir ce genre de pensées lubriques avec un autre homme que son fiancé, mais aussi étrange que ça pût paraître, elle n'était pas désolée…

* * *

**Note de fin : Hmm, c'est tout lol Rien à ajouter. Enfin, si VOUS avez des choses à ajouter... vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ^^ .................. la planche chauffe au cas où..... j'ai pas entendu, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, hein? ........ bieeeeennn... Quoi? Non. Pirate XD ... ou vampire, si vous préférez :p ça revient au même hein, la planche ou les crocs XD Review ^^ niark!**

**Et à la prochaine les amisss!**


End file.
